


Not broken, just bent

by Recordstorelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recordstorelou/pseuds/Recordstorelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three weeks.</p>
<p>Three whole weeks since Louis has properly touched Harry. Sure there has been the daily "hello" and "goodbye" kisses, but even those seem like more of chore than a proper greeting. When they sleep at night, Louis has his back to Harry and doesn't move when Harry reaches out for him. He acts like he doesn't hear when Harry talks to himself at night, asking over and over again where in the hell this all went wrong.</p>
<p>Harry is truly clueless. Louis doesn't even really know himself. All they know is that one day everything changed. Their whole world shifted completely and started spinning really fast until it lost control completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not broken, just bent

It's been three weeks.

 

Three whole weeks since Louis has properly touched Harry. Sure there has been the daily "hello" and "goodbye" kisses, but even those seem like more of chore than a proper greeting. When they sleep at night, Louis has his back to Harry and doesn't move when Harry reaches out for him. He acts like he doesn't hear when Harry talks to himself at night, asking over and over again where in the hell this all went wrong.

 

Harry is truly clueless. Louis doesn't even really know himself. All they know is that one day everything changed. Their whole world shifted completely and started spinning really fast until it lost control completely.

* * *

Louis sighs as he walks up the staircase leading to his and Harry's shared flat. If it was maybe a month ago, Louis would have ran up the stairs as quickly as he could just so he could run into his beloved boyfriend's arms. However, it's not a month ago. It's today, and today Louis is tired. He isn't looking forward to the awkward silence shared between him and Harry. He'll go through his daily routine of lighting kissing Harry, taking a shower, eat the food Harry prepared, and go to bed.

 

Sure enough, as soon as he unlocks the door, Harry is standing in the kitchen cooking some chicken pasta. He smiles weakly at Louis says "How was your day, Louis?" Louis just says "Fine." and walks off.

 

He didn't miss the long sigh Harry made as he left the room.

 

-

 

Harry tried to convince himself this was a minor bump in their relationship. This was something all couples went through, surely? After being together for nearly three years, there was bound to be some tension. Louis just needs some space, and Harry would gladly give him all of the space he needed. But Harry didn't even know why Louis needed space in the first place. He didn't know why Louis won't look him in the eyes anymore or smile.

 

The worse part was that Louis always looked tired. It seemed as though this whole relationship thing with Harry was a job and he was one fight away from quitting completely. His hair was disheveled and thin, like he has been running his hair through it and pulling lightly. Harry knows Louis does that when he is stressed. He's seen it plenty of times, like maybe when their bills seemed too high and he couldn't find a way to pay them. But Harry has never been the cause of it. If anything, Harry has always been the source of light for Louis. A little personal sun that Louis could come to at any time of the day and sit with it and be covered head to toe in it's warmth.

 

When he saw Louis walk into the room, Harry sat down at the table and waited for Louis to sit down in front of him. When Louis sat down he immediately started to pick at his food and eat as quickly as possible. Harry put his hand over Louis and felt Louis pull back a little bit. Not much, but just as if he wasn't exactly wanting Harry's hand to be touching his. Like he didn't want Harry to be touching him at all.

 

"Louis. Lou talk to me." Harry said quietly, not moving his hand.

 

Louis stayed frozen, looking down at his plate before quickly saying, "Harry what is this? This isn't us. This isn't what we used to be. Are we happy? Are-are _you_ even happy? Because lately you have been looking so empty, so lifeless and I'm the cause. I know I'm the cause because I hear you cry. I hear you cry in the shower and I don't do anything." He finally looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows like he was waiting for Harry to say something.

 

"Fuck, Louis, you make me happy. Of course you make me happy! You've made me happy for the past three years. I just don't know what I did to cause _this_." Harry moved his hands around in front of his face to try to say what he couldn't get out.

 

"You didn't do anything, it's me. Okay?"

 

"Well, shit Louis! Obviously I did something! I did something to piss you off. Three weeks Louis. It's been three weeks since we have touched. Three."

 

Louis stayed quiet, but his eyes were saying so much. Tears rolled down his cheeks and over his lips. Harry wanted to do nothing more than to reach over the table and kiss the tears away, but he refrained.

 

"You know, my father left my mum when I was a child. He completely uprooted himself from her life without a second thought and left her with no option but to take care of my sisters and I. I was _such_ a bad child, Harry. My mum tried so hard to keep me grounded and even put me in the drama club as a way of distraction, but I ended up blowing off rehearsals for smoking some weed with my friends." Louis chuckled lightly before saying, "What a star child, right? What an influence I was to my sisters. The only man in the house was the worlds biggest pussy in the world! Who would've thought?"

 

Harry was wondering why Louis was telling him this in the first place. He stayed quiet though, grateful that Louis was saying anything to him at all.

 

"Basically what I'm rambling on about is that I'm afraid. I've been afraid ever since our first kiss. I was terrified when I let you into my life completely and trusted you with everything. Now I'm petrified. Here we are, living together. We're so good Harry. You're fucking perfect I swear. You make me so happy, thank you by the way. I'm just scared with how safe I am with you. I've never trusted anyone easily, yet here I am head over heels in love with you. Do you know what I've been doing these three weeks, Harry? I've been trying to convince myself that you don't love me. I kept on telling myself you would leave me eventually, but you still came into bed with me every night. Every night you would kiss my cheek, even if I didn't react. You always made me food and waited for me to finish before getting up and washing the dishes. Every night I would wonder why you were doing this. 'He'll get tired eventually.' Is what I always said. But here you are, three weeks later.." Louis trailed off and looked at Harry. He instantly felt more like shit when he saw Harry sitting with his head laying in his hands.

 

He slowly grabbed Harry's hands and pried them off his face. He offered a faint smile to the younger boy to try and make him smile.

 

"I've missed you so much, Lou."

 

"I never went anywhere.."

 

"No, you weren't here. Yes, physically, but emotionally? You were gone. I was looking at a ghost. Please don't go again Louis. I got lonely without you here with me."

 

Louis answered by grabbing Harry's face with his hands and putting their lips together. Instantly, he felt the massive weight in his shoulders leave. Harry smiled against his lips and stood up. He sighed happily when Harry picked him up and brought him to the bedroom. 

 

Maybe everything would be alright after all.

 

 

 

 

-The End-

 

 


End file.
